How slavery started
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: A history on how slavery exists today- this is for my slave fics in Criminal minds.


Okay so I have had a lot of people ask me with my slave fics how the slavery differs in them to now real day present (especially my Reid slave fics). SO this is the history of how some slaves still exist today. It is very vague but you get the picture. This is especiall for my new fic - What matters most.

If any author likes this idea, you can use it in your fic, if you want to do slavery but aren't to sure how to legalise it, I give you FULL use of this fic, I just ask that you put my name to say this is my work and that you are burrowing it with full permission – and if possible could you tell me so I can read what you do – I LOVE slave fics.

**How slavery started**

The year was 1863 it was a great year in the advancement for humanity, including the game soccer (football) and Blue Jeans but the most miraculous was the abolishment of slavery - well almost. The crowd sat in their chairs listening to the judge as he went through all of the laws as they were to be changed for each of the slaves and how their lives were to be changed till the judge said something they couldn't believe.

"Whilst the slavery laws are now to be null and void, there will be one exception." The old man looked up, "The following three families, the oldest and purest nobles blood have been accepted and given rights to keep ten slaves each, five female and five male. The slaves are to were a specifically designed collar and are to wear the mark of the slave-hood, they are to be each marked accordingly and they will create a line of slaves that will survive."

The court room erupted in outrage, yelling and screaming could be heard from every corner. The judge slammed his hammer against the wooden block. "SILENCE," one of his guards roared.

"Brooks," bring your ten slaves forward," the judge eyed the ten shivering young men and women, none younger than ten or older than twenty, the same for the Weeks and Turner families, with the exception of one girl being slightly rounded in the stomach with babe, all were the same. "The slaves are to remain behind and they are to be properly marked." He banged the grovel twice, "This court is dismissed."

She stood shivering in line her hand rubbing her kicking unborn child. She was scared, terrified, here she was in line thirty strong, getting ready to be relieved of one life or servitude to be handed another. She flinched when she heard the sound of another scream. She closed her eyes and hugged herself as the line shuffled forward, the boy in front of her, whimpered as he was pulled forward she now stood the first in the line. She watched as a black collar was snapped around the boys throat and his shirt was torn roughly from his body. Two men grabbed his arms and held him tight as another set three red hot, burning metal rods against his back just under his right shoulder blade. The boy screamed and she shivered again. The boy was thrown away from the men and taken by another two. The guards turned to her -she was next.

Her burn ached and hurt, the collar felt heavy around her throat. She curled up into a tighter ball, as much as her stomach would allow and began to sob once more. It had been a week since they were thrown into the cell, all thirty slaves, cowered together, each others bodies their only warmth. Their rights were explained to them. They had none. They were slaves, chattels for their masters and mistresses pleasures. The brands were to explained. They were separated into three groups. A, B, and C. And each slave according to the family were going into had the brand. Brooks was A. Weeks B and Turner C. She was in B and the first one to be branded therefore had the number 1 following the number. The rest of the group had 2-10 branded after the letter. It was said this way the slavers which were going to be created could follow the track of a certain slave and would make sure no 'free' person was ever enslaved.

It was another two days when they were returned to their masters to start their new hell. They were breed and sold like dogs, their children once they reached five were all branded and only then could a slave be sold, but sold they were. But as the generations passed, and the noble houses began to fall, slaves began to transfer hands into the middle class, and the original three families all but died out. So a small network of buildings were built so the babies of slave mothers were taken to and taught from very young how to please and serve their masters properly. The slave numbers grew and grew till they reached several hundred, by then, every single other slave that wasn't descended from the original thirty were free and an outrage had settled across the nation. The slaves were bought and kept hidden from the world, women, never allowed to lay with a man, so no slave children were born and the numbers dropped drastically, till only several handfuls were left. But it was seen as advantage because now the owners of slaves could ask for small fortunes for slaves seeing they were so rare. But as the slave numbers dropped and were kept low and the years turned into decades and the century passed, the slaves passed into the unknown and forgotten, except for the slaves and the few who were owned them.

It was now 2012, 149 years since the thirty slaves first were started and only 247 slaves existed, hidden in the society that didn't want to know or want to know them, stuck in a world of greed and little sympathy for those who had no choice over who they served.


End file.
